Developments in cellular and computing technology have resulted in the proliferation of smart mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and wearable devices with advanced capabilities. Mobile devices contribute to the growing network of social interactions and the connectedness of users via social sharing websites where users share information, opinions, images, videos, etc. Various indications of interest for items identified within a social sharing website include: flagging, applying a focus, ranking, etc. Some social sharing websites include concepts, such as “like” and “pinning” to signify an item of interest. In one example, groups and/or collections of items of interest are included (e.g., linked) on pinboards, more commonly identified as “boards.”